


SITS Playlist

by ackersucker (hachiOichi)



Series: The Jilted Generation [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachiOichi/pseuds/ackersucker
Summary: I'll add links to the whole playlist once it's completed. Still working on it... T_T





	SITS Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add links to the whole playlist once it's completed. Still working on it... T_T

Chapter 1 - Under the Influence: **Chemical Brothers** \- Under the Influence


End file.
